The House on Tenth Street
by XdreziehnX
Summary: Rook bought the fabled house on tenth street, after it collapses he is dragged into another world by desperate forces.
1. Chapter 1

**The House on Tenth Avenue**

_Hey guys I'm back! This time just with a different story in a different universe. Hope you enjoy. Also I don't really know how long this one will be so…check when you want._

A/N Keidran is in _Italics._

_**Prologue**_

Rook took one look at the house in front of him and instantly regretted buying it. Even though it was close to his work and cheap, it scared the living hell out of him. Rook is a 19 year old man with brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. Rook shrugged off the impending feeling of doom and approached the house. The movers wouldn't arrive for another thirty minutes so Rook decided to explore his new home. Rook casually entered the living room and looked at the giant oak steps leading to the second floor. For a second Rook swore he saw a blue glow coming from the basement door. Rook dismissed it and began to tour the upstairs. He picked a bedroom a office and a storage room.

"This is a damn big house…" Rook thought to himself. Rook walked down the hallway when he noticed a door at the end of the hallway. Rook opened the door expecting to see an empty room. Except when Rook opened this door he saw a solitary box with one book in it. Rook decided to pull the book out of the box and he didn't hear the barely audible click as he lifted it out of it's box. Rook leafed through the book aimlessly as he couldn't understand any of it. Rook set the book down and began to leave the room when he noticed what looked like a blue spark hovering near the door. Rook stared aimlessly at the spark before moving towards it with an outstretched hand. As soon as Rook is about to touch the spark it moves down the hallway and zips down the stairs with Rook chasing after it. Rook finally caught up to the spark as it passed through his basement door. Rook suddenly realized he was standing in possibly the eeriest place in his home about to enter the dark damp creepy looking basement. Rook took a breath and opened the door revealing a flight of rickety stairs and the blue spark he had followed at the bottom. Rook glanced at his watch, seeing he had time to explore the basement before the movers got there he took a tentative step downward. As soon as Rook was three steps down the stairwell collapsed dropping Rook and about three pounds of dust squarely on the cement floor.

"Uhgh…" Rook groaned attempting to get up. Rook slowly got up and surveyed his surroundings. The door was almost eight feet up and he was only six feet tall.

"Not getting out with the stairs…" Rook said sarcastically. Rook set about rooting around the basement for a ladder. After what seemed like twenty minutes of searching Rook decided to just let the movers find him. Rook decided to keep looking around while he waited, Eventually Rook realized that the blue spark had moved to a corner and was hovering over a large duffel bag. Rook approached the corner slowly and reached the bags. Rook watched the light fly into one of the bags so he cautiously opened one. Inside there seemed to be nothing but camping gear. Rook opened the other bag expecting to see more camping gear but all he saw was a sword, quiver, a crossbow, and a necklace of gems.

"Holy…Jackpot. These are better than the training class had." Rook said with elation. Rook examined the crossbow first checking that all its parts were intact. He never even thought about why they were in perfect condition. Rook finally settled on the blue necklace as he reached to touch it he heard a loud crash as the ceiling crashed down on top of him.- **Chapter one: Very far away-**

"_**Nuetral…what are you doing?"**_

"_**Nothing… don't worry about it. This is my backup plan."**_

"_**You still haven't given up? The mortal beat you…"**_

"_**No this…this will work. This mortal shall interfere."**_

"_**Well Neutral you should have accounted for the degradation of your powers…The new mortal is nowhere near the group…"**_

**Several hours later**

Rook opened his eyes to an extremely bright light. Rook quickly clamped his eyes shut, "Ok…ok let me think…bags…roof…I must be at the hospital." With this thought Rook forced his eyes open to see not lamps but the sky. Confused by this Rook looked down to see himself no longer in his home but lying in a clearing in the middle of what looks like a crop circle to him. Slowly Rook stood up and looked around. Surveying his surroundings he saw noting but trees and mountains in the distance. Rook then looked for the two bags he had earlier, only to find the weapons bag spilling its contents everywhere. Rook quickly picked up the sword, found its belt, and scabbard and put them on. Then he put on the quiver and loaded the crossbow. Rook then placed the crossbow on his back next to the quiver and grabbed the camping bag. With this Rook set off into the forest looking for a sign of humanity. Rook was unaware of the fox hunter watching him. Rook kept walking wondering how he had gotten here, and where exactly here is. Rook attempted to follow a game trail but was soon utterly lost.

"Greaaaat…I have no clue where I am." Rook says flopping down onto the ground.

-Ven-

Ven watched the human carefully. He hadn't seemed to have any purposeful destination as he was walking in the complete opposite direction from the nearest human town. He watched carefully as the human eventually sat down in a clearing and placed his head in his hands. At this Ven began to creep forward slowly. When the young fox was about fifteen feet from the human he raised his spear to throw it. "Snap!" a twig broke under Ven's foot

-Rook-

A loud snap caused Rook to wheel around crossbow drawn. When Rook saw what had snuck up on him all that he could say was "Huh…a…fox…but…no…hu…uh?" Rook slowly lowered the crossbow mouth still gaping at the confused Keidran in front of him.

"_Human why are you staring at me that way?_" Rook stared at the humanoid fox speaking to him in a unknown language.

"Uh…English?" Rook asked slowly.

"Not speak much human" Ven lied

"oh um…ok well do you know where is?" Rook then realized that he couldn't hear himself say the name of his town. "wait what was… … I trying to remember again?"

-Ven-

Ven simply stared at the human waiting for him to raise his strange weapon to fire it. Ven tensed when the human stood up "Why did he leave his weapon on the ground?" Ven thought before the human began speaking again.

"Hey…um….fox guy… what's your name?" the human asked him.

"Why do you want to know human?" Ven replied

"Oh so you do speak English…" Ven instantly regretted that sentence.

"Yes but that doesn't matter I will kill you now…" Ven said raising his spear.

-Rook-

"Well…Sh…" rook began as the fox threw his spear downward. Right before the spear could hit rook a wall of blue energy appeared around his body.

"A…a templar!" the fox shouted

"What where?…what's a templar?" Rook shouted back. Suddenly the fox was hit with a blast of yellow light and collapsed to the ground. "Oh man…I'm in deep now." Rook thought as he attempted to break the blue barrier. A lone hooded figure began to walk out of the forest and approached Rook. The figure pulled back his hood to reveal brown hair and blue eyes. Rook looked down to see a ball of blue energy in one hand and bandages surrounding the other.

"Wow that one almost had you. Good thing I am the one who found you…" the figure said squatting to look at the fox. "You must be what caused that mana explosion."

"Who…are you exactly and what is that?" Rook asked the man in front of him

"I…am nobody of your concern. This is a Keidran… they are somewhat of a hostile disposition. However this one is not as bad as most."

"Wait wait there are more of them?" Rook asked now struggling against the blue walls encasing him.

"Yes this is their territory… by the way I see power within you… I recommend finding out how to use it quickly. But for now I must go… I'm breaking enough rules as it is." with that the strange man disappeared in a flash of light leaving Rook and this Keidran alone in the forest.

**Hey guys…I back sort of. I'm working on a larger project but this is just my side story, I'll update it every so often.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Rook looked at the crumpled form of the Keidran on the ground. "That looks really uncomfortable…" was the first thought Rook had. With this Rook picked up the fox surprised that he weighed less than he would have thought. Rook set the unconscious fox down next to his bags. "Ok well we're probably going to have to spend the night here… we'll need a fire." Rook gathered his dropped weapons and walked off into the forest. After gathering a large pile of sticks Rook walked back to the clearing and began to set up a fire. Rook rummaged through the packs until he found a box of matches and quickly he had a fire.

-Ven-

Ven awoke to see that the human had Created a fire and was sprawled on the ground asleep. He also saw that next to him the human had left some sort of bar with an odd substance on top of it. Assuming it was some sort of food Ven took one tentative bite. The previously unknown flavor of chocolate burst around Ven's mind like a electric pulse. It took him all of three seconds to devour the entire granola bar. Ven looked at the sleeping human wondering if he had more of whatever that food was. Ven then suddenly wondered "Why did he even stay here? Why didn't he cart me off to be a slave again when that Templar showed up?" With the thought bothering him Ven eventually fell asleep wondering about tomorrow.

-Rook-

Rook awoke at what he assumed to be six or seven a.m. to see the Keidran still asleep next to the fire. Rook may not have known anything about the Keidran but he did know something was off about this one being here. From what the templar guy had told him Keidran didn't like humans at all. "So why didn't this one kill me while I was asleep?" Rook lost himself in his thoughts as he rooted though his items once more. When Rook looked up he saw the Keidran watching him.  
"Hey uh…Keidran guy? Why are you still here?" Rook asked.  
"I have never met a human who acts like you…also I want to know if you…uh …have any more of that delicious food you gave me?" the fox said with a puppy dog stare at the end.  
"Uh…well I'm here because….I don't know where I am and you seem to know the area, and yes I have more granola bars." Rook replied.  
"Alright well…I may not know why you didn't just capture me when you had the chance…" The Keidran began  
"Capture you?…why would I do that?" Rook interrupted  
"To sell me as a slave…" The Keidran said with hostility.  
"That's all you humans ever do, you capture and take and…and…" suddenly the Keidran sat down tears in his eyes. "They took my family…my mother, father, sister, and little brother. Then they took me, and sold me into slavery."  
"I…I'm sorry…" Rook replied.  
"No!…you aren't you never are…humans are nothing but evil!" the Keidran yelled jumping up and pinning Rook. The Keidran grabbed his spear and raised it above Rook  
"If you think killing me will help you…then by all means go ahead. I don't really have much to lose. I have absolutely no clue where I am, a crappy job, and no family just like you." Rook said closing his eyes and leaning his head back.  
"Good….wait what?" the Keidran said lowering the spear slightly.  
"I said…If you have to kill me do it." Rook repeated.  
"No…if you are to die then…at least fight for it." The Keidran muttered.

-Ven-

Ven was confused at first. The human didn't even fight for his life. He was completely willing to let himself be killed. Ven then decided to make the human fight for his life. Ven watched the human stand and retrieve his sword. "On three?" the human asked, and Ven nodded.  
"One…Two…"  
"Three!" Ven yelled and charged the human. The next time Ven blinked he was on the ground with the human over him.  
"Don't leave your sides unprotected" the human said. Leaving Ven to pick himself up. This happened many more times where Ven rushed the human and was quickly left on the ground.  
"Human! Why are you not attacking…you are fighting for your life." Ven asked  
"Because your life is the same as mine. Neither deserve to end." The human replied. Eventually Ven was left on his back and out of breath. His spear had been broken when he attempted to bludgeon the human with it.  
"Human…Where did you learn to fight?…none I have seen are as good as you." Ven asked  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" the human replied. Suddenly Ven heard a loud snap ant turned to face a party of three traders watching him and the human above him.  
"Wow nice catch!" One of the traders yelled. The humans slowly started approaching and Ven heard the human above him whisper, "If you trust me...do not move."  
"Wow a woodland fox these guys go for quite a price…" one of the traders said. The trader stared expectantly at the human who had Ven pinned.  
"You…uh don't talk much do you?…Do you have a name?"  
"Rook…" the human above Ven replied before lowering his head.  
"Ok…then Rook I'll offer you twenty silver for this fox"  
"No" The human Ven now knew was Rook replied.  
"Thirty-five" a different trader said  
"No" Rook replied in the same flat tone  
"He is my catch and I shall find a buyer myself…" When Ven heard this a shiver went down his spine. Ven was analyzing the situation when he felt something nudge his side. He looked to see his spear being pushed to him by Rook. When Ven again listened to the conversation he could tell the three traders were mad at Rook.  
"My brother is a templar…now slowly reconsider this. I will give you five gold for this Keidran." the slave trader said  
Again rook replied "No" in the same flat tone.  
"Grah…you leave me no choice...duel me for the Keidran" the man said.  
"Fine" Rook replied taking his sword away from Ven's neck. Ven sat up only to be restrained by the other two traders who also kicked his splintered spear away.  
"Do you speak human?" one of the traders asked  
"What are you asking me?" Ven said in flawless Keidran hoping to trick the traders.  
"Hey look they're about to start." the other trader quickly yelled. Ven watched the third trader slowly circle Rook before charging to attack.

-Rook-

Rook easily deflected the first attack. He could tell that this trader was bad with swords. Rook simply stayed on the defensive and did not show his skills. Eventually the trader got lucky and clipped Rook's arm. Lances of pain flared out from where Rook had been cut and caused him to cry out.  
"Foolish of you to not accept my offer…now I must take you catch and your pride." The trader said moving in to hit Rook with his pommel. Quicker than the trader anticipated Rook swung his sword across his body and made an -X with his arm, before swinging the flat of his blade up and hitting the trader in the head. The trader crumpled to the ground unconscious and Rook turned around to see the other two still holding the fox.  
"I believe I have kept my Keidran…" rook said in a flat tone again. Rook began walking towards the other two traders when the fox began to fight against them. Rook continued walking until the fox broke one arm free and threw it up to point behind him. Rook spun around to see the other man had a bow drawn and aimed at him.  
"You should have taken the gold…" the trader said before loosing the arrow. Rook anticipated this and brought his sword up as he jumped to the side. Rook placed the flat of the sword over his heart where the arrow would have hit him. The arrow hit the tempered steel of his sword and shattered the iron arrowhead. Rook then charged the trader who was struggling to notch another arrow and cut his bow in half.  
"Shoot another man in the back would you?" Rook said before bringing his sword down to the mans neck but stopping short of injuring him.  
"I will leave with my Keidran now…if you follow you will be killed." With that Rook stood up and walked to the two traders holding the fox. The two traders stood up still holding the fox.  
"How will you contain him?" the traders asked.  
"I don't have to." Rook replied  
Rook saw one man slide his free hand behind him and grasp his sword  
"Mr. Rook you do know it is against the law to free any captured Keidran right?" the trader asked  
"Who said I was going to free him?" Rook said his confidence slightly faltering.  
"Something isn't right here…Sam get him!" one trader yelled drawing as both drew their swords. Rook wheeled around and dodged the first swipe and countered the second. Rook swung around and felt his sword sink into the traders shoulder. Next he spun to face the trader holding a sword to the fox's neck.  
"There are two ways this can go…You let him go or I…" Rook began when the fox yelled, "Rook look out" Rook spun to see a wolf throw a small throwing knife at him. Rook didn't have time to block the attack so he sidestepped it and jumped back. Rook spun around to see the trader backing off with the fox. Rook grabbed the knife from the tree it impacted and threw it with perfect accuracy into the man holding the fox's shoulder. The fox quickly head butted the man and took the knife out of his shoulder. The fox then attempted to defend himself from the trader with the small throwing knife. Rook was about to help the fox when he heard a yell from behind him. Rook spun to see the wolf charging him with a sword drawn. Rook blocked the wolf's first blow and dodged the second. Rook then jumped forward and rolled under the fox's swipe before jumping up and disarming it. Rook then hit the wolf with the flat of his blade knocking him over. As the wolf was getting up Rook pushed him down grabbed one of the daggers of it's belt and threw it. The dagger hit the man who was fighting the fox in the chest causing him to fall dead to the ground. Rook turned back to see the wolf holding a blue crystal, there was a loud crackling noise and Rook was flung into a nearby tree. Rook looked up to see the wolf approaching him and he struggled to stand up again. Rook looked up to see the wolf standing above him.  
"Human you shall die for attempting to capture this Keidran." with that the wolf raised his sword. Rook tried to bring his sword up to block but he never felt the jolt of the blade hitting him. Rook looked to see the fox had tackled the wolf and was wrestling the sword out of the wolf's hand. Rook heard the fox shout something at the wolf in a language he didn't know before his vision began to fade and he collapsed to the ground unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**A/N the italics at the beginning are a dream not Keidran.**

**-Rook-**

_Rook watched the night sky erupt with fire. A burning streak rolled across the this barrier of glass between him and a raging inferno. Rook watched in horror as a pair of metal jaws tore the door from it's hinges, and men in masks dragged him out. Rook turned to see a ball of fire envelop the twisted pile of metal that would be his parents and brothers coffin. Rook watched the steam rise from where the patters of rain hit the burning wreckage. Rook watched as a figure walked out of the flames unscathed. The figure's stone face broken in two. Rook saw the deep yellow eyes glaring at him as the figure stretched a hand towards him and… _

Rook's eyes shot open and he attempted to jump from where he was sitting. The immediate pain in Rook's chest told him to stay put rather than get up. Rook watched as the fox that saved him rushed over to where Rook was propped against a tree.

"Ahhh you are awake. For a second I thought Syran had killed you." The fox said

"Who's Syran?" Rook asked the fox. Almost immediately a cloaked wolf walked into Rook's view.

"Hey he tried to kill me…" Rook choked out as he watched the wolf sit down a couple feet away.

"Yeah about that. Sorry human I thought you were attacking Ven here." The wolf replied.

"Oh so your name is Ven." Rook said looking at the fox in front of him.

"Yes I am. Sorry for not telling you sooner." The fox replied

"Ok, so Ven and Syran…" Rook said slowly

"So what exactly happened?"

"Well… Syran saw us fighting and he came to help me, and he thought you were fighting over me so he blasted you with a fireball." Ven said.

"Again sorry about that… I did my best to heal you, but we will need a cleric." Syran said.

"Which means we need to go to town." Ven replied

"So…town, cleric, equals less pain?" Rook joked.

"Yes…But a little catch. If we are seen in the town we will be killed." Ven quipped.

"Great…how do we fix that?" Rook asked.

"Well we pretend to be your slaves…" Ven said gloomily.

**-Ven-**

Ven and Syran carefully lifted Rook onto his feet. After a few tries he began to hobble around. After a few minutes he could walk, albeit with a notable limp. Ven handed Rook some rope which he tied around both his and Sryan's neck. The trio then set off to the town slowly due to Rook's limp. When they reached the town Rook asked Ven what a cleric looked like, and Syran pointed one out. Rook quickly limped to the shop and asked for the cleric. The cleric inspected Rook muttered a few words then asked for three silver before starting. Rook quickly grabbed the bag off his back and dug around the bottom till he found the strange bag of coins he saw earlier. He took three silver ones and handed them to the cleric. The cleric then grabbed a blue stone and chanted a few words before Rook collapsed on the ground. Ven watched the Cleric heal all the burns on Rook, and some of the minor cuts and bruises. Seconds after he finished Rook awoke looking around. Hw quickly stood thanked the cleric and left the shop pulling Syran and Ven behind him.

"Rook…Where are we going?" Ven asked

"I…don't know but when I was asleep I saw this place we have to go there and find someone, I don't know who." He replied quickly. Ven soon found a shiver running down his back as Rook dragged them to the familiar tent of a slave auction.

"Rook…what are you doing?" Syran said worriedly.

"Don't worry guys we'll be out of here quick." Rook replied seemingly still intent on whatever he was leading them to. Rook dragged them around a corner to see a small fat bald man staring back at them. Rook immediately began talking to the man in rapid fire. Ven decided to ignore the conversation and act as if he knew no human, same as Syran. Eventually the two humans stopped talking and rook instructed The pair of Keidran to stay put for a minute. Rook walked away with the slaver.

"_Syran…What do you think he is doing?"_

"_I don't know…He is a very confusing human."_

Suddenly Rook returned and grabbed his bag of money. Rook pulled out five silver and handed them to the fat man. A few seconds later the most beautiful cat Keidran Ven had ever seen walked out from behind the tent. The fat man handed Rook the rope and waved goodbye as Rook shuffled away taking the three with them.

"_Hey…you what is your name?" _Syran asked the female.

"_Ciona"_ she replied meekly.

"_Do not be afraid Ciona this human is…odd. We are not his slaves but his fellow travelers." _Ven said.

**-Ciona-**

When they reached the edge of the forest the human did a very odd thing. He untied both of the male Keidran then approached her. The human raised his hand to her neck and she immediately shrank down in fear.

"no no don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to untie you." The human said. Again he reached toward her neck. This time he untied her and then slipped ht ekey to her collar into the lock and took it off.

"I don't know why but fate seemed to have chosen you. When Rook here woke up from the cleric he rushed straight to the auction babbling about someone he saw in a vision." Syran proclaimed to Ciona.

"Yeah you dragged us clear across town didn't you Rook?" Ven said turning towards the human. When the trio did finally understand what they were looking at they were still confused. The human floated in midair, mouth open as if was about to speak, shrouded in blue and purple energy. Suddenly the human opened it's eyes and dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Great now we are going to have to carry him again…" Syran complained bending to lift the human. While the two male Keidran were bus lifting the human. Ciona quickly masked the flare of green energy that was beginning to sprout from her palms.

"If he is a templar…I must kill him for the good of those other two as well…" Ciona thought as she forced her magic to recede and caught up to the two carrying the human.

**Sorry for it being short guys. I have a writers block that weighs about six tons… I'll actually have some story action In the next chapter.**

**Comrade: Told you so ****J**

**3-D Jak: well wait no longer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Thank you for your continued support. Sorry for the long wait. Life got in my way…and my computer crapped out.**

_Waves broke over a cracked beach. The sand had melted into glass. Rook turned towards the tree line where two figures sat awaiting him. One was the green-eyed Keidran he had rescued. One was a figure with a cracked mask of stone and yellow eyes. Rook watched as together they formed a stream of blazing energy. A beam erupted from the turmoil and headed straight for Rook._

**-Rook-**

Rook suddenly attempted to bolt upright, which prompted both Ven and Syran to let go of him.

"Good gods you scared me out of my fur." Ven said as Rook stood from where he had hit the ground. Rook quickly scrambled off to the opposite side of Ciona. The green-eyed Keidran gave him a wary look.

"S…Sh…She's one of the ones who killed me…" Rook babbled pointing at the Keidran.

"What?" Ciona yelled back as she slowly stepped backward towards the edge of the forest.

"What are you talking about Rook?" Ven asked.

"Her and some masked person killed me in my dream…" Rook spouted.

"Wait masked person? What kind of mask?" Syran asked.

"It was made of stone, except cracked down the middle." Rook said.

"Neutral…" Ciona said slowly.

"Who?" Ven asked. Syran stood bolt still and looked around cautiously.

"Neutral told me I would find someone who didn't fit in and had odd powers…and that I was supposed to…" Ciona began as Syran started to stare intently between two trees.

"Ambush!" Syran yelled as eight or so hooded figures materialized. Suddenly a black cloud enveloped Rooks vision and he lost track of what was happening.

**-Syran-**

Syran raised his blade to deflect a ball of fire thrown by one of the bandits. As he ducked behind a tree, he saw Rook standing still in the middle of the clearing with Ven attempting to move him. Syran ran for Rook yelling

"Rook get out of the way you stupid human!"

When Syran got closer he saw that threads of energy were crawling across Rook's skin and he had started to glow an unnatural black.

"Rook?" Syran gasped as black fire erupted all around Rook throwing Syran back. All of the hooded figures now focused on Rook and began hurling spells and shooting arrows at him. All the spells and projectiles stopped short burned into nonexistence by the fire. Suddenly Rook began speaking a language Syran didn't understand.

"Ego ratiónis. Ego Archangeli tenebrarum."* After Rook said this the fire shot outward seeking all of the hooded figures but one and felling them. Syran watched as Rook approached the one standing figure. Fire pillared out from Rooks hand and solidified into a sword with a hollow square hilt. Rook took the blade and with it slashed the figure down its center. Instead of being split in two, the figure slowly began to dissolve into pieces. The pieces floated into the air and re-solidified as a small black creature that looked like a lizard. The being then disappeared. Syran looked at Rook who was now standing in the clearing holding the strange sword.

"R….Rook?" Syran called cautiously. Rooks head snapped toward Syran, and Syran noticed the flat black eyes where the usual sapphire ones were. Rook took one step towards Syran then dropped to one knee. A sound like glass shattering filled the clearing as cracks seemed to appear in the air around Rook. The cracks soon gave way and an explosion of air rushed outward as Rooks head drooped. Ven quickly rushed to Rook and helped him up.

"Rook…How the hell did you do that?!" Ven asked

"I…I don't know…" Rook said.

"He isn't from our universe…Neutral told me." Ciona said suddenly. "He doesn't belong here."

"And you sat this after he saves your life from slavery and bandits?" Syran yells.

"Well…Fine I won't obey Neutral but I won't obey him either…!" Ciona said grabbing her pack and walking away.

"Don't come after me, I can handle myself." she yelled as she walked away.

"Wha…What just happened?" Rook asked groggily.

"Your "killer" has left us…" Syran said. The trio waited as Rook recovered and then set out towards the nearest town on their map.

**-Slekiv-**

As they left eight small creatures winked into existence. Each looked like a large black lizard with sapphire markings on them. The creatures watched their master leave. Few looked to the sky and wings sprouted from their backs. Some became non-corporeal and floated after their master. One figure remained and twitched its head as it became more rounded. Two of its legs grew longer and it took a human shape. Sapphire hair sprouted from its head and dark robes appeared on it's body. It held an outstretched hand and blue fire eclipsed it. The fire elongated and settled into a black bladed shortsword with a sapphire in the hilt. The figure then called forth the fire again and the blade disappeared. All of the seven figures gathered and set off after their master.

**A/N I had to make the ending interesting. I hope to write more very soon. Enjoy.**

*I am Retribution. I am the Archangel of Darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Darkness Awakens**

_Rook spun around, the strange creatures had been following him for hours. He turned back to Ven and Syran to see them replaced with a figure in a dark robe holding a black bladed sword. The figure bowed its head and blue hair fell from its hooded face. A sound akin to gravely distorted human speech emanated from the being._

"_I HaVe CoME MaStER." The figure then threw back its hood to reveal a black mask devoid of features except for two sapphire glowing eyes._

-Ven-

*Wham!*

"Uh Rook are you ok?" Ven asked Rook who was now sitting on the ground shortly after walking dead into a tree.

"Uh… yeah just blanked out there…Sorry."

"Oh, ok well hurry up we're almost to the city and the map says it's a big one."

"Oh, ok." Rook said standing up. Rook suddenly snapped his head to the right.

"Did you see that?!" he yelled.

"See what?" both Syran and Ven said.

"That…thing…it was right…there." Rook said slowly.

"There's nothing there Rook…" Syran said.

"Uh…yeah…never mind…" Rook silently resumed walking.

"_MaSteR, Do NoT FeAr Us." _a voice emenated seemingly from nowhere.

"Huh?" rook said softly.

"_TheY CannOT HeAR Us MaSteR."_

"Who are you?" Rook mumbled

"Rook did you say something?" Ven asked.

"Uh, no Ven sorry just mumbling."

"_We ArE ClOSe MAstER…"_

"Who is close? What are you?!" Rook suddenly yelled.

"Rook what is going on?! Who are you talking to?!"

"_MaStER ThEY WiLl Be FriGHtenED." _the voice yelled.

"Rook?" Syran yelled.

"_MaSTeR!" _

"Aaaaaagh! Everyone SHUT UP!" Rook yelled dropping to one knee holding his head.

"These voices in my head….wont…go…AWAY!" Rook yelled shaking his head.

-Ven-

"Rook are you…" Ven said as he reached toward Rook.

Suddenly a sphere of black surrounded Rook. The sphere gave off tendrils of black, purple, and blue flames. After a few seconds the Sphere exploded outwards knocking Ven off his feet. Syran immediately yelled a spell and a shield enveloped him and Ven. All the nearby trees were ripped from the ground and flattened. Any that still stood blazed in purple fire. In the center of this blast was Rook. He was floating a few feet off the ground and black wings made of runes emanated from his back. Flames wreathed his entire body and his eyes glowed black. Two swords appeared in his hands one was the same he had summoned before. The other was a mirror of it in black and red. As Rook floated there several strange beings came from the forest around him. These beings seemed to be shadows in nature as the floated or flew through the forest. They moved into the flattened area and circled around Rook. Slowly a hooded figure in dark robes walked into the "clearing". The figure however didn't walk it walked on air seemingly above the ground. The figure approached Rook and a voice cut through the minds of both Ven and Syran.

"_MaStER We HaVE CoME." _the voice seemed to come from the figure. The now anti-angelic looking Rook turned to the figure. The seven flying figures came to a halt behind the hooded being. The figures suddenly paired leaving one behind. The pairs morphed together and became copies of the hooded figure, yet different. The lone remaining one breezed forward up to rook. The figure floated to Rooks chest and began to glow with blue light. In a flash the seventh figure was gone and three hooded figures remained. Rook looked at the three figures and raised one sword. At once the figures dropped their hoods and revealed faces devoid of features besides sapphire hair and sapphire eyes. Rook waved his sword and their faces took shape, morphing into human expressions. One being took a female appearance and streaks of black appeared in its hair. One figure's hair took green streaks. The final figure took on silvery streaks to its hair. With this complete the figures raised their hoods. Their once disgruntled speech now only resonated deeply.

"_Thank you master._" With this the three figures disappeared into thin air leaving the trio behind. Rook slowly floated down from his position and floated over to Ven and Syran. The swords disappeared from his hands and he extended them. Rooks hands passed through Syran's shield with no resistance and when they touched Them, Ven and Syran felt stomach churning vertigo. When the managed to open their eyes again they were just outside a town and several people were rushing towards them. Both Ven and Syran felt a prickling sensation throughout their bodies and when they inspected themselves they appeared human.

"Rook how did you…?" Syran began as he watched Rook's wings fade and his form returned to normal.

"I…don't…even…know…" The crowd of people reached the trio.

"What in the world was that?" A villager asked

"The forest seems to be on fire and there was a massive explosion on this hill." another man said

"Please…don't worry it is of no harm." Rook said as he turned and raised his arms. The ominous glow of fire ceased over the forest.

"Also if you please us three badly need rooms with absolute privacy." Several minutes later Ven, Syran, and Rook all sat in Rook's room. Ven and Syran once again looked as normal Keidran.

"I…uh…What were those things?" Syran asked.

"I don't know. But they answer to me, so I told them to await my instructions." Rook said

"How did you give them their features though?" Ven interjected.

"I…don't know the one that disappeared…its inside of me…somewhere not physically, but magically. I can feel it boosting my power making me feel stronger."

"What are they though?" Syran asked again

"Some sort of being…they are created by me when I defeat people…I don't know why though. Rook said slowly.

"Well whatever they are…they seem unnatural." Syran said.

"I don't know…maybe only time will tell." Rook finished.

**A/N well there it is the creepy crawly guys turn into well…creepy hooded guys. If anyone has recommendations about what you think the "beings" should do. Don't be afraid to let me know. And if you caught on to my inspiration for these characters good for you leave a reply about it…for the people who don't understand it.**

**Thanks for reading ~xDreziehnx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**A/n Wow, been a while since my last chapter… I got busy with life and the such. I'm not really sure if anyone reads this anymore, but I love writing so it continues.**

Rook exited the shabby Inn he, Ven and Syran had stayed at to the sight of a medium sized town. The outer walls were high and made of some sort of stone. There was a small palace in the center of the town. Around it was a sprawling industrial and commercial district. As the trio walked around the city taking in the sights many people shot them dirty looks.

"Hey guys maybe we should invest in some less conspicuous clothing?" Syran said. Rook looked down to see he was still wearing a tattered hoodie and tee shirt.

"Righttttt…." Rook said walking towards a clothing shop. As the trio entered the saleswoman looked up at Rook then to Ven and Syran.

"Those are fine Keidran you have there…"

"Uh…thanks miss…" rook replied confused.

"they also seem to be a bit…free spirited." the woman said.

"What do you mean?" Rook asked.

"I see they aren't wearing collars…that's illegal you know…" The woman said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Uh…uh…they…uh I'm a…uh mage…yeah a mage." Rook stammered.

"Really?…Prove it…" the lady said. Rook gulped and outstretched his hand. At first nothing happened but then Rook felt another mind within his own. The creature that went into him slowly withdrew itself into his hand. It poured from his fingertips as if it was liquid and solidified on the table.

"That's all? Black sludge?…You're no mage." Suddenly the creature took on a new form resembling a small dragon with four legs. It narrowed its sapphire eyes at the woman and growled.

"Gahh…what…how have you summoned a dragon?!"

"Uhh…think of it as a magical pet…" Rook joked.

"Very well…but this doesn't excuse your Keidran being un-collared. I will have to report you to the templar. The lady rose and began to walk towards her door.

"Ma'am wait…" Rook called quickly

"What?" she snapped.

"they are collard with a spell of my own making." Rook lied. As he said this rings of blue light appeared on the wrists, ankles, and necks of Syran and Ven. Rook turned to see his "pet" staring intently at the two with it eyes glowing.

"Oh…very well then…as long as they aren't causing trouble and neither are you…" The saleswoman said.

"I'm here to buy clothes for me and them…" Rook said.

"Alright well look around and see if you like anything." the woman said returning to her desk.

"Come…uh…Erior" Rook said and the small "dragon" leaped into the air and into Rook's chest causing the woman to gasp. Rook watched as a picture of a dragon appeared on his tattered jacket. After this Rook led Ven and Syran through the store and had them try on many things. Syran settled on a dark cloak with hidden pockets. Ven got a smaller cloak and a new pair of un-torn pants. Rook idled around before settling on a leather pauldron, although he couldn't find the second one. Rook also grabbed a matching leather vambrace. After they paid they Walked around town and saw more before heading to a nearby Inn.

"The Sterling Flame?" Rook said aloud as he wandered inside. The inn was crowded and there was music coming from a stage in the far corner. The bartender was rushing between customers. Rook approached the bar and waited for the bartender to come to him. The bartender was a large man with a very obvious claymore strapped across his back. Rook assumed it was a deterrent…and hoped that as well.

"Welcome to the Sterling Flame. Watcha need?" the bartender asked

"Uh three rooms…" Rook said

"Oh? You're payin full for the Keidran?"

"Yes sir, is that a problem?" Rook asked

"Not at all, personally I don't hate the buggers…especially when I earn extra from them. Oh and that will be eight silver." Rook quickly realized he had spent all his money on clothes. Rook quickly concentrated and a gold piece appeared in his hand/

"Uh…here you can keep it…" Rook stammered as he quickly walked away. The bartender watched Rook leave with an incredulous look.

**~Jess~**

Worlds away, yet close behind…

Jess yawned loudly, Her construction team had been clearing up this mansion for hours. Apparently it collapsed, although nobody was said to be injured, as no bodies were found. Jess was ambling around the substructure of the house when she saw a small flicker of light from the corner of her eye. When she turned to face the light she saw a small pile of debris. Curious Jess approached the debris and began to pick through it. When Jess reached the bottom she was left with a small blue stone. Jess thought nothing of it until the stone began to glow. Jess slowly reached for the stone, as another world quickly reached for her.

**~Rook~**

Rook closed the door to his room and flopped onto the bed. It had been a long week. Rook slowly stood and took off his tattered hoodie and jeans. He replaced them with pants, a tunic, his cloak and his leather pauldron. When Rook looked in the small mirror he looked nothing like himself. He was ragged and dressed in armor…at this moment he was struck with homesickness.

"Even though I may have nothing to go back to…it's still home." After Rook said this he quickly took of the pauldron and cloak and decided to take a nap. As he sat on the side of the bed his mirror began to glow a fiery orange. Rook quickly grabbed the small dagger Syran had given him and approached the mirror. When Rook looked into the mirror his reflection wavered and changed constantly. As Rook watched he seemed to see another person. He was able to make out a yellow hat and blue clothes.

"What the he…" Rook began before he was sent crashing to the ground. Rook quickly pushed whatever had landed on him off and drew the dagger again. But in place of anything he expected lay an unconscious figure wearing a hard-hat and overalls. The figure quickly stirred and began to sit up. The figure turned to Rook and he instantly saw it was a she.

"Wha…How…did…Who the Hell are you?! Also Where the hell am I?!" The girl yelled. Rook simply stared blankly at the girl in shock, however she quickly noticed the dagger and sprung back in fear.

"Hey…whoever you are please…don't hurt me…" Rook suddenly began to chuckle…

"Don't hurt you?…You just flew into MY room and you're afraid of me? You're yelling at me about where are you and who am I. Well…Who the hell are you?!" Rook said laughing. He quickly sheathed the knife and looked towards the girl expectantly.

"Uh…well when you put it that way." the girl sighed before saying.

"My name's Jess and this doesn't really look like my work site, so do you mind telling me where I am?"

"Sure…Jess. But first, my name is Rook and from your clothes I can tell you aren't from this world."

"What?! Of course I am." She replied quickly.

"No…you are not in the world you call home…but don't worry too much because I'm not either." Rook said slowly.

"Well then where are we?" Jess asked impatiently

"I have no idea… But first…how did you get here?" Rook asked

"Oh…well I was at my internship, we were doing field work today and we were helping clean up a collapsed house, I'm a construction engineer."

"Oh…uh…collapsed house…did it happen to be on a tenth street?" Rook said suppressing laughter.

"Uh…yeah how did you know that?" Jess said quickly. At this Rook began laughing again.

"I'm sorry but I find it funny. The house collapsed on me…And I woke up here."

"What?! You were in the house? But there were no bodies." Jess said incredulously.

"Well there was this light and I followed it to a…" Rook began

"Glowing blue stone?" Jess finished

"Yeah…we definitely got here the same way…"

"Again…let me ask…where is here?"

"Uh…kind of hard to explain…Here everything is a lot different… a lot." Rook said

"How so?" Jess asked

"uh…watch. Erior…come here…uh boy…thing." Jess watched Rook say to seemingly nothing. Then suddenly a shape rose out of a tattered pile of clothes and flew to Rook. When it entered the light cast by the nearby window Jess saw a small dragon.

"What!? Those aren't real!" Jess yelled. The "dragon" on Rook's shoulder made a odd noise and crawled down the front of his shirt and into his chest. As this happened an image of a dragon emblazoned itself on his shirt.

"What in the hell was that?!" Jess yelled backing away.

"I've got a lot of explaining to do…" Rook sighed as he began to explain the world they were in. Rook started with the fact it was the dark ages and worked his way through Keidran, magic, templars, and the moral war of slavery. After a couple hours Rook had finished and answered almost all Jess's questions.

"Hey…Rook I have one more question…How long have you been here? I mean you seem dressed like you're from here." Jess asked sheepishly.

"Well…I've been here about a week I think."

"How did you deal with it? I mean being away from your family and knowing you wont ever see them again?" Jess said slowly

"I…it doesn't matter…I couldn't see my family anyway…they're all dead." Rook said flatly

"O-Oh…Oh my god I'm so sorry…" Jess said quickly. Rook simply shrugged and said,

"Don't worry about it… It was a long time ago." There was an awkward pause before Jess yawned loudly prompting rook to look outside and notice the moon high in the sky.

"Whoa…it must be near midnight we should get some sleep."

"Oh…Yeah where should I sleep?" Jess asked

"Uh well lets go get you a room" Rook said walking over to his gear and throwing on his pauldron and vambrace.

"Why do you need armor it's just a hotel?" Jess asked Rook.

"It pays to be careful…and tomorrow we need to get you new clothes… Coveralls and a hard hat aren't the best thing to wear here." Rook led Jess out of his Room and downstairs to the bar. The area was still full of life as another musician had taken the stage.

"Which ones are the Keidran?" Jess asked.

"None of them…Uh you'll see tomorrow…we're in human territory so everyone treats them as slaves here." Rook left out the fact that he was traveling with Syran and Ven before continuing through the bar. Rook brushed past people who shot Jess odd glances. Only then did Rook notice most patrons in the bar were openly armed. The bartender watched as Rook approached with another guest.

"Hiya there good sir, what shall I get you?" The bartender said obviously happy with Rook's earlier "tip"

"I need one more room." Rook said

"Uh…Sorry but I can't do that…We're full to the brim." The bartender said.

"Well…Let me know if any open up…" As Rook turned to leave with Jess the bartender stopped them and placed two mugs in front of them.

"On the house…courtesy of generosity."The drink in front of Rook was a pale gold in color with flecks of silver. It smelled strangely similar to cough syrup. Rook took one tentative sip and was greeted by a minty flavor. Rook and jess walked to a table and sat down to enjoy their drinks.

"I hope there isn't too much alcohol in these…" Jess said. Rook almost choked when she said this.

"Crap I forgot there's no laws…I didn't think he would serve an alcoholic drink to me…Although it doesn't taste alcoholic." Rook said

"Ehh oh well I'll only have one." Jess said before drinking almost the entire mug in one go.

"Jeez…don't choke…" Rook said laughing. Soon the two were laughing as if they had been friends for ever. Before he knew it the bartender had given Rook another drink. As he took his first sip a strong static shock passed through the drink. What Rook didn't see was the strong green aura the drink now gave off. Jess simply stared at him as he downed the second one. After this Rook stood shakily.

"Ok…maybe those did have alcohol…Crap we should get back to our room." Rook wobbled a bit before returning to the room.

"Where should I sleep?" Jess asked

"Uh…Take the bed…" Rook replied as he grabbed a pillow off the bed and took off his armor.

"Goodnight…Jess" Rook said

"Night." Jess replied. Rook pulled his cloak over himself and drifted off into the warm embrace of sleep.

**Another character to replace Ciona…that chapter with here just went downhill… Oh well.**

**And Comrade if you still read this…Told ya so.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N I had a funny idea as the prompt for this chapter, so anything in **_**Italics **_**is what Rook is actually thinking. Despite what he is saying.**

Rook awoke slowly remembering the past night's events. Rook looked to see Jess still asleep so he grabbed his cloak and began to get dressed. Rook walked into the hallway and knocked on both Syran and Ven's doors. Getting no response Rook continued downstairs. There were a few drunken patrons asleep at various tables and a waiter cleaning. Rook passed by the bartender and threw a quick nod to him. Rook looked around in the bright morning light until he saw a blacksmith. Walking in Rook saw the blacksmith pounding away on a sword. Rook looked around the front of the shop and saw a set of throwing knives that caught his eye. Rook also grabbed two small tomahawks. Rook concentrated until his hand was full of silver pieces and approached the counter. The blacksmith didn't say anything as he counted the silver and offered Rook sheathes. Rook strapped the sheath for the two tomahawks across the small of his back. The throwing knives were put on his belt with one stuck through a strap on his pauldron. When Rook left he noticed a large tent down the road. Rook saw that this was a slave tent, cautiously Rook walked into the tent and saw hundreds of slaves. The sight was almost enough to make Rook go on a spree right there but he refrained. Rook just acted as if he was a normal customer. Eventually Rook came across a rack of collars. The collars had strange runes on them and if Rook put his hand up, they began to glow. Suddenly a mans voice rang out behind him.

"Oy if you want one of them, it'll be three silver. Five for two." a midsized man with a scruffy beard said. Curious about the enchantment Rook bought two collars and returned to the inn. Rook entered his Room to see Jess still asleep so he sat down at the small desk in the corner and began to fiddle with the collars.

"Come Erior…" Rook whispered and a black head emerged from his chest followed by the rest of the small dragon. Erior immediately began to crawl around the collars before focusing on one and starting to glow. Rook suddenly could see layers of color around the collar. When Rook focused on a layer of color he could tell exactly what it did. After examining the collar Rook had an idea.

"What if I can take away the control spell?" Rook thought. Rook slowly began to attempt to remove the spell. After a few tries Rook sat back.

"Now to test it…Oh yeah nobody is awake yet." Rook looked at the collar and picked it up slowly before brining it to his neck. Rook snapped the collar closed and his world faded to grey."

**~Jess~**

Jess woke up at what she assumed to be ten or eleven. She looked to the place Rook had been sleeping and noticed he was gone. That was until she looked to the desk to see Rook staring blankly into space.

"Rook?" Jess called

"_What Jess?"_ Rook thought, but he said "Yes master?" _"What the? Oh, crap! The spell didn't come off… I'm screwed." _Rook thought frantically.

"Rook are you ok?" Jess asked staring at him

"_No! Get this damn thing off me!" _"Yes I'm fine master." Jess noticed the blank stare on rooks face and became worried. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Jess called and went for the Door.

**~Syran~**

Syran knocked on Rook's door and waited patiently until he heard a woman's voice yell "Coming!" Syran quickly unsheathed a dagger knowing that no women had been traveling with them. A small human female opened the door until she saw Syran…Then she screamed and slammed the door. In the brief second it was open Syran saw Rook sitting in a chair staring blankly. After the door was closed Syran quickly picked the lock and flung the door open.

"Who are you and what have you done to Rook?!" Syran yelled at the female who was now hiding behind the chair Rook was in.

"Rook, come here ill make sure she doesn't try anything!" Syran yelled.

"_Great maybe Syran can help me with this. Syran! Get this collar off of me!" _"Yes master." Rook said standing and walking towards Syran.

"What the? You! Human what have you done to him?" Syran yelled drawing his dagger.

"I didn't do anything I woke up and he was like this." Jess yelled in fear.

"Why were you in his room?" Syran said

"I…It's hard to explain…but I mean him no harm." Jess said.

"Very well…but stay away from Rook." Syran said. Turning to Rook Syran asked, "Rook are you ok?"

"_I already said No!" _"Yes master, I feel fine."

**~Ven~**

Ven heard Syran yelling and rushed to Rook's room. Ven flung the door open to see Syran standing in front of Rook who was staring into blank space. There was a human female hiding in the opposite corner of the Room. Closing the door Ven asked, "What's going on? What's wrong with Rook…and who is she?"

"I don't know Rook won't speak unless he's told to do something." Syran said

"What do you mean?" Ven asked.

"Watch…Rook walk to the bed and come back." Syran said.

"_For Christ's sake this isn't helping! Do you know how weird it is not being able to control your body…? Oh, wait glad I didn't actually say that. I guess they might know…" _"Yes master." Rook replied. Ven then noticed a small glint of metal sticking out of rook's cloak. Ven walked up to Rook and pulled the piece of metal until it revealed a collar around Rook's neck.

"How the hell did he get this on him!?" Ven yelled

"Uh…what is that?" Both Syran and Jess asked.

"That…is a collar that humans use to…control slaves…" Ven said slowly.

"So…he is a slave?" Jess asked

"No…He just can't say no or voice his free will…" Ven said.

"How do we put him back?" Syran asked.

"Well just take the collar off." Ven said

"And how do we do that?" Jess said

"Well…Uh…Rook tell me where the key is right now." Ven said

"The key is in my pocket." Rook said

"Give it to me." Ven said. Rook reached into his pocket and handed Ven the key all with the same blank stare he had the entire time. Ven quickly pushed the key into its lock and turned it. There was an audible click and then a sound like glass shattering as Rook's dragon leaped out of his chest and destroyed the Collar. Rook collapsed to his knees before slowly asking

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" Rook said gasping as Erior flew around him protectively.

"Well…it's not like you told us…" Ven said.

"Rook…who is this?" Syran quickly asked gesturing towards Jess.

"Oh…that's Jess… she…she's from the same place I am."

"And where is that anyway Rook?" Ven asked

"Really…really far away…but that doesn't matter. She's with us from now on."

"Alright Rook if you trust her…" Syran said.

"A...Are they t-those Keidran things you told me about?" Jess said fearfully. Rook nodded before getting to his feet and walking to the table. Erior landed on Rook's shoulder and disappeared into the pauldron leaving behind an image of a dragon.

"Well…so much for undoing the spells. Erior really freaked out he was bouncing around my head like crazy… I don't know why but he can't talk like the others. He really took on the form of a dragon and settled it." Rook said as he threw the remaining collar into the air. A blast of energy emanated from Rook's shoulder and destroyed the collar.

"Erior really…did not like that thing." Rook said again jokingly. Jess finally became accustomed to the two Keidran as she saw Rook was not bothered or alarmed by them.

"Alright well I want to get to the town of Aoisa'se. Wow that was difficult to say." The four spent the next hour preparing for their journey. Their preparations brought them back to the blacksmith. Rook bought more daggers for Syran, a sword for Ven and a shortsword for Jess. Rook went to pay the blacksmith but noticed a different one was here today. Rook thought the man looked slightly familiar with blue eyes, and a bandaged arm. Rook ignored the feeling as he paid and left. Rook showed Jess how to strap the sword across her back before they ducked into another clothing shop. Jess chose a leather chest piece that was reinforced around the sides with metal plates. Rook summoned more money as they paid and left. As the group walked Rook suddenly heard a high-pitched ringing. When Rook turned to the source of the sound he only saw an alleyway.

"Hey guys wait here…I have a weird feeling." Rook slowly walked towards the alleyway and down it. The alleyway got progressively darker and almost when Rook couldn't see His shoulder erupted with violet light. The emblem of Erior was glowing brightly and seemed to move on Rooks shoulder. Rook reached the end of the alleyway and only saw a small silver object. When he reached to pick it up a wall of red and white light shot up the alleyway about twenty feet behind him. Three figures stepped out from hiding places and different colored flames wreathed their hands. One had blue flames, one had orange, and the last had bright green flames. The one with orange flames stepped forward and raised a sword. The tip of the sword reached the gaps of sunlight Rook was standing in. A causal voice spoke form the shaded figures

"Alright give us all your money, weapons, and armor and we'll let you go. If you don't things end badly for you." the thief sounded as if he had become bored with saying this phrase.

"Well…Erior…time to make some friends." Rook said

"What?" the thief asked as suddenly there was a glowing ring of black fire on the shoulder of the person they had cornered. The ring grew and rotated around the figures waist. Suddenly it split in two and each ring moved a different direction on the figures body. As the rings passed the figure changed leaving fire and darkness where armor and clothes used to be. Suddenly there was nothing but the figure, but its skin had turned black as night and blue and violet flames danced around and across its body. Another figure formed behind it and took to the air as a small dragon.

"Well, well a mage. This should be fun."

"Uh boss that looks like a strong mage…" the thief with green fire said.

"Nothing Ervt'id can't handle. This blade has fallen many mages." the lead thief said with confidence.

"But I'm not a mage…" Rook said with a deep voice.

"Oh really what are you then? A templar? Think we're afraid of them?" The thief taunted.

"I'm no templar…I'm your worst nightmare." Rook said as his sword appeared in his backhanded grip. Rook sprung at the nearest thief who threw up a barrier of green fire that Rook simply slashed in half before grabbing the thief by the neck and lifting him up. The man screamed as he saw the completely black eyes and flames coming from Rooks mouth as he spoke.

"When fire falls from the sky and darkness calls. I alone will lead your souls to oblivion." with that Rook let a burst of magic through his hand and the thief disintegrated. Rook suddenly brought his blade around with such speed that he blurred and met the blade of the orange thief. Rook simply shortened hi stance and thrust his hand out. Rook began to spin his sword in his outstretched hand, as it picked up speed Erior shot projectiles into it that spun around before seeking out the orange thief. The projectiles circled the thief before shooting bolts of lighting at him and converging as his body disappeared. The third thief attempted to run but Rook suddenly appeared in front of him. Rook grabbed the man and threw him clear of the alley. The man crashed into a fruit stall and turned to dust as he disintegrated. Erior circled Rook's head once before settling back into the pauldron. Once again a circle of black fire appeared as it pulled the flames from Rook's body. Rook calmly strolled from the alley with his sword and the sword of the thief in hand.

"Rook what the hell was that?" Jess yelled. Rook simply handed her the thief's sword and walked on. Jess gasped as she saw Rook's clothes change from a pale green to a deep black as he walked. As the group left nobody noticed the trio of cloaked figures enter the alleyway. The figures walked away as three small dragons landed on each of their shoulders. The three figures set off in the direction of their master. Careful to stay far enough behind to avoid his detection.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: Rise**

_A young man sprinted desperately through the trees. He turned back every so often to see the shadowy figures following him. They didn't even move around the trees the went straight through them steadily gaining on him. All too suddenly the blurred and were upon him. The one in front pulled its dark hood back to reveal sapphire hair and eyes. It smiled as a black blade appeared wreathed in blue flames in its hand. The man barely had time to scream as the blade slashed down and he turned to dust. The figures sat watch as the dust reformed into a small dragon. Another dragon floated towards the other one and they combined. After a haze of darkness receded another humanoid figure was there. The figure with blue hair touched its sword to the new being and its sapphire hair changed to a deep red. The other figures hair changed as well. The one with green streaks became completely green. The one with black, completely black. However, the one with silver streaks took a mix of all the colors and its hair became a vibrant violet as well as one streak of black, blue, red, and green. With this the now violet haired figure grinned and pulled its hood back up. The four beings with two small dragons in tow approached a small village and began to glow with energy._

Rook felt a sudden chill as hundreds of birds took to the air several miles to their right. Rook decided to climb a nearby hill to see what the cause was and he saw a burning village.

"Guys, look!" Rook shouted as Ven, Syran, and Jess ran up the hill.

"It's a village…" Syran said

"It's burning!" Jess cried.

"Come on lets go!" Rook yelled taking off towards the village. Rook was only a few steps ahead of the group when a noise like a loud ring combined with a gust of air shot throughout the forest.

~Jess~

Jess ran as fast as she could trying to keep up with the obviously agile Keidran and Rook. Suddenly there was a loud ringing noise and Rook stopped cold. Jess nearly ran into the Keidran as the stopped as well.

"Rook, what is it?" Syran asked

"I…I've…Been to this village before?" Rook mumbled before looking at his hands questioningly.

"Huh?…Where am I?…who are you?" Rook suddenly said with an utter look of confusion.

"Rook?" Jess asked cautiously.

"Who is Rook? I am Desd.""Desd?! There is nobody by that name. You are Rook!" Ven shouted. Suddenly a teal form emanated from Rook. The form matched Rook but was teal. Suddenly three more figures emanated form Rook as well. One was a darker blue, one was red and blue, and the final one was green. On closer inspection all the figures looked slightly different. From hair color, to clothing, and weapons. Another figure calmly stepped forward and Rook seemed to fade from existence until he appeared as the beings did but grey. The black form looked around at the other beings and took a step back into Rook's body. The other beings followed and the color and corporeality returned to Rook's body. Rook dropped to his knees and slowly exhaled.

"What…just…happened?" Rook said breathing deeply.

"You…were…a lot of you?" Ven said.

"So…the Cor Crepusculum has arrived just as the prophecy said." a sudden voice said. Jess, Ven, and Syran spun around, Syran with his weapons drawn.

"Do not be alarmed I am but an old man." a small figure leaning on a cane said.

"I am Gi'auhi'ar a prophet, mage, and old man. There was a prophecy that stated when the village was made to burn that one who ventured into the forest would meet the Cor Crepusculum. The one of shaded hearts, otherwise known as simply…The twilight heart."

"The what?…I'm a what?" Rook said as he managed to stand shakily.

"You are the Cor Crepusculum… Your name do you know it?" The old man asked.

"Of course…my name is Rook." Rook replied confused.

"No…no…no…your other name?"

"What do you mean old man?" Rook asked.

"So you do not remember…my old friend…" The man said sadly.

"Old…Friend?" Rook asked.

"You and I…We were immortal…Instead you gave your immortality to save our city from a terrible disease. The city was later destroyed by an all-consuming flame. I thought you had disappeared for good… that was twenty-three years ago."

"That's impossible I'm only nineteen." Rook said incredulously.

"Yes…you are…I guess you have no memories of Desd…"

"Desd?!" Jess suddenly quipped. Both Rook and the man turned to Jess.

"What do you know of Desd?" The man asked.

"That's what the…other…Rook said…"

"Ah…so it is true…" The man said

"What? What is true?" Rook stammered. The man simply looked to the sky and began to glow with a white energy. Suddenly the old mans body grayed and slumped against a tree. A shining orange figure remained behind. Suddenly a teal form again burst from Rook and it took a step towards the man as Rook again sank to his knees.

"Desd…My old friend…You have joined the Cor Crepusculum?"

"Yes…I am to aid him on his journey. I have given my power to his. I sense you wish to join me…but you cannot. You are meant to serve a greater purpose. Alas, some of the others…they sleep for now but they hold darkness within them. This form itself…it was filled with darkness from the between…"

"The between?" the orange figure asked.

"Yes…the darkness sought this form as it was brought here…The form itself is darkness but not evil…There is a core of light surrounded by darkness."

"I see so that is what the Cor Crepusculum truly is." The orange figure said."

"I am sorry but I must leave… Goodbye my old friend…I sense we will meet again but not for a long time." the teal figure said

"Alas…then I shall wait for your return…Desd." the orange figure sank back into the old man as the teal one entered Rook. Rook suddenly gave a gasp as a pillar of teal light enveloped him and shot a few feet into the air. When the light dissipated Rook stood with new clothes. A teal one had replaced his black Cloak and teal markings ran across his pauldron. He smiled and his eyes glowed with a happiness Jess had not seen before on Rook.

"I am Rook…And yet I am Desd…I am many that are one… I am Cor Crepusculum…" Rook said in happy voice.

**A/N ok chapter eight…little shorter. Lotta plot development. I hope you guys caught the blatant references throughout the last couple of chapters. This one more so. As always don't be afraid to comment, I enjoy feedback. Thanks for reading**

_**~xDreziehnx~**_


End file.
